Two Captns One Fate
by CaptnKat
Summary: Used to be called: Violence of Time. CaptnKat AKA Demon is being held hostage by CaptnJack. But, she is no ordinary woman being held captive. When her whole life crashes and burns around her, what will happen? first couple chaps are really bad, but it get
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Meeting and a Threat

He sees her cleaning up after an accident. A drunken man of the 'morn went through the window. She is bent over and putting pieces of glass into a barrel. Suddenly she sees a shadow over her with a cutlass and a pistol attached to the mans silhouette. They put her on alert for any danger heading her way. The man moves his hand a bit and so she jumps up and turns around quickly. She presses two pieces of glass against him, one at his neck and the other just above his belly button. She sees who it is and put a tighten grip at his neck. Who was staring at her? None other than………Jack Sparrow.

His face is covered with his hair and beads, but the expression on his face is still quite visible. Completely stunned by this girls actions', he is, to do anything about the glass that threatens his life in more ways than one.

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

"Nothin, luv, I…" He started to trail off as she pressed the glass at his neck harder, nearly cutting right through the skin.

"I don't think you should be callin me 'luv' right now." she says, in what one could only describe as a deadly whisper. She never loosens her grip on the glass, just like she never blinks. She just let him look into her cold, dead eyes.

"Now, unless you want to bear me special trade mark… I suggest ye go right now."

"I don't think you should be threatinin me, luv. I'll let ye go with a warnin though, since ye don't know who I be an all." He gives a tiny little smirk.

"Oh, I know who ye be. Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl." His smirk disappears almost instantly.

"Your gonna pay for threatinin me. Nobody threatens me. If you didn't know who I was then I would've let ye go but… your gonna pay." His voice low and serious. He then backs off and walks down the street, glaring back every now and then. She knew that he wasn't a man that should be threatened lightly, but that just made her want to even more. She knew that something was bound to happen to her now. Knew, yes, but didn't care.

Jacks POV

'Wow, what a pretty face for a place like this.' Jack thought to himself. 'Wonder what she's doin here.' Jack gets closer, he's about to say hi when he gets an itch. He's about to scratch then say hi. But before he can do either she turns around and threatens him with glass. 'Whoa', he thinks,' this was unexpected.' As their little conversations goes on he thinks that the mention of his name would scare her off. He even had exactly what he would say all planed out. But he got surprised again when she said.

"Oh, I know who ye be. Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl." Her face looked almost as if she were mocking him.

Jack got angry quick and walks away. With a plan up his sleeve, not to mention a small cut on his throat and a small sliver in his belly.

**Hello everyone! I am back, and I am fixing up this story a bit. So please, bare with me, people! I know, I know. The first few chapters are something awful, but read on and it does indeed get better! It's just one of those stories that I know what happens, but just not in the beginning. So, please read and review!**

**Capn't Kat**


	2. Chapter 2: Trade Mark

Chapter 2: Trade mark

Jack went back to his ship and got his three most strongest guys. He told them that he had a little score to settle and just to follow him and don't ask questions. He had them follow him to the spot where the woman was still picking up glass and he had them grab her and hold her tight. He walks up to her and says,

"Didn't I tell ye I'd get ye back for threatinin me?" He looked up at his men. "Men, take her to the ship and put her in the brig."

"What?" She screamed. "You don't even know who I am!"

"Alright then, who are ye?"

"I'm… not telling!" She spits in his face and laughs madly as she currently struggles with the men holding onto her arms.

"Let me go you bastards! I'm warning you!" The woman waits for a little bit, and they start dragging her away. "Alright, I've warned ye, so don't say I didn't."

One man grabs her ankles and the others hold the shoulders. But, the woman manages to slip one of her feet free and kicks the man in the jaw, then again in the nose, making him let her go as he cries out in pain. She tripped the two men holding her shoulders and elbowed them in the head. She takes out one small dagger, out of the many, that are hidden all over her body. (because people are always after her). The one that she kicked in the face comes at her from behind, so she stabs him in the knee, then she spun him around and held him from behind as she stabbed him deeply in the heart. Another comes towards her as the dead man falls to the ground. She flips the man over her back and gets her dagger into his pelvis and pulls it side ways as he falls, causing his stomach to be cut wide open. As he's on the ground, face up, she slices his crotch and listens to the sound of his screams of agony. The last one was looking at her, slightly worried that this woman would hurt his most precious possession. He looks at Jack, who has an odd look of amusement on his face.

"Capt'n…" the boy starts. Jack cuts him off.

"Go ahead lad, it's only a woman. Just don't get too close, eh." He said, tapping the boy on the back. The boy, who was the smallest of the three, walked towards you slowly and cautiously. Watching her every move. Suddenly, she jerks to the right, then to the left, picking up a pale of water, and moves as fast as she can towards him. Without him reliesing what just happened until after it did, she had covered his head with the pale getting him soaked with water and she had cut both his arms and stabbed him just above the collar bone. She then helps him to the ground and knocks him out with a nearby rock so he'll be out when he's bleeding to death from the inside. Unlike the rest, who were wide awake (and in extreme pain if I might add).

"He should have stayed home today." She says.

Jack looked at this woman in amazement, as he looked her up and down. Just now reliesing that you were wearing a white t-shirt that shows off a little cleavage and shoulder, sort of an off black colour type pants that fit nearly skin tight, deep black leather boots and a red and gold bandana. All of it now spattered in blood.

"You weren't wearing that before were you?" He asked, kinda mad at himself for not reliesing that you were a pirate and leading his best three men to their deaths.

"No, I wasn't. But what should it matter to you what I wear?" She had the same look as she had during the whole time, the look of emptiness. Like she had no emotion what so ever.

"Well… ummm… yer a pirate?" He said, in a voice like this was some sort of odd prank.

"I thought ye would know ye competition when you see 'em." She says, backing up a bit into a better lighted spot so he can get a better look. She backs up and keeps going, until shes out of the alley she was in. Suddenly, she sets off running, looking back just to see how far behind he was. She runs and turns a corner, looking back she accidentally bumps into a man that had Jack right behind him. The man knocks her in the head with a pistol, making her feel a bit dizzy. He picks you up onto his shoulder and starts walking, she starts kicking and screaming until the felt too sick to continue.

"So, is that your trade mark?" She nods to answer him. "I'm sure glad I left ye when I did. Ye can't do much permanent damage now. Can ye?" He smirks at her.

"Oh, you'll get it Capt'n, you'll get it… I could do it right now if I-" She was cut short by another blow to the head. "Hey! Watch-" Then, she blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Chapter 3: Who are you?

She comes to when she is being carried onboard the ship. Without any hint that she was awake, she slowly starts untying her hands, even though her eyes are covered with yet another cloth. She feels them loosen and suddenly she kicks the man in the chest and she falls. She pushes the cloth on her eyes down as much as possible, looking for the edge. As she hear Jack start to come out of his cabin she pulls the cloth up again and dive in the water backwards, never turning her back to Jack or his crew once. Under water, she finishes untying her hands, feat and, finally, her eyes.

There's another splash as Jack jumps in and starts swimming towards her. She swims backwards towards shore as he starts to speed up. He gets to close so she kicks him in the chest. He goes up because she kicked all the air out of him. So she take this opportunity to get farther away. She reaches shore and is half way up the beach when a crewmember hits her in the back with a pole and she starts bleeding because a part of the pole was broken and came off. The part of the pole was now sticking out of her back so she just pulls it out and stabs him with it.

"Your lucky I don't have time to mark ye." She whispers in his ear as he starts to fall.

She runs again and are nearly in the centre of Tortuga when she hears Jack among the people trying to get to where she is. She slides into an alleyway and takes her sheet that looks more like a cape (she left it there one night, lucky for her). She puts it on and goes into a completely different alley and just leans against the wall, with the "cape" over her head so her face and clothes can't be seen. She knows that it's him when he walks behind her, just passing by. Suddenly he stops and he knows it's her. He stays behind her and she can feel his cutlass pressed against her back.

"You gotta stop running, luv, your never gonna get away. Clearly you haven't heard much 'bout me." He said, in a breathless voice.

"That's what you think." She mumbles.

"What was tha'?"

"To catch a Demon, you must be a Demon. But you can't, because there's only one Demon in this world." She says in a stronger voice. Filled with pride and mystery.

"What are ye talking 'bout!"

She pushes down one part of the "cape", to reveal a tattoo. It is a blue heart, with red and orange flames, a dagger going through it, and blood dripping off the dagger, the blood was black.

"How many people do you know with one of these?" She asks him. He doesn't reply.

She then covers up that shoulder and show him the left one, that has another tattoo. It is something like the Grim Reapers weapon of choice, a dagger, a skull, with snakes connecting them all together, and all of it up in flames.

"What 'bout this?" She asks him, with a cold voice. It just sounds flat and bored now. He is still speechless, that makes her oddly proud. "You know what it is don't you."

It wasn't exactly a question, but a statement.

"But… you can't be…" He sounded astonished.

"But I am." She just surveys the surrounding aria.

"Which… **cough **… which one?" He sounded very nervous now.

"Let me see now, my trade mark is… well… you know, I have escaped you a few times now. You guess" He was still unable to speak properly.

"Oh! Look! I have me name burnt on to me wrist. I did it meself you know." She turns around, by now his cutlass has nearly fallen out of his hand in shock. She lifts up her sleeve and puts her wrist to his face. She then brings her mouth to his ear as he attempts to read the wrist.

"Demon." She whispers into his ear in a seductive, smooth voice that can scare the living crap out of you all at the same time.

She slowly starts to walk away with him just starring at her. She gets down the street when she suddenly hears, "hey!" in the background. She laughs a bit at his newfound slowness and starts to run. She is very fast, but quite, when need be. And right now, she needs to. Running through alleys and jumping walls could get a little loud sometimes. She did it as if she wasn't there at all.

But, unfortunately, he seemed to give up and took the short way back to the dock and she jumped right in front of him. He seemed to have been smart and take this opportunity to catch her. "Oh shit." She says. He caught her by the leg as she got up and started to run again.

"Don't you ever quite, lass?" He seemed to have taken out his knife and has now holding it very tight against her neck.

"No, never. Now come on, lets not get blades mixed up in this. You might lose something you'll regret." She smiles a bit, and keeps continuing before he could speak. "So, you should let me go back to me ship. They are coming back soon and I just want to get back. Or, do you want me to kill you and end up to be the most feared and wanted pirate to ever sail the Spanish-Maine? Or even set foot in the Caribbean?"

"Hehe… very funny, now come on, luv. Before something happens."

"You are either very brave or very stupid." She mumbles as he leads her back to his ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You? partII

Chapter 4: Who are you? Part 2

She is on her way down to the brig with her 'guard' when she feels a twinge in her gut telling her to make another attempt to be free. So, she crouches down near the ground and swings her leg out and around, catching his legs and bringing him down on his back and out of consciousness, since he hit his head on the steps. She crawls over and cuts herself loose, she takes back her daggers and she takes his cutlass before leaving. When she reaches the door, she hears him start to stir, so she goes back, hits him down and out once more and walks out of there. She has the keys in her hands, she locks him in and throws them over board. When the sound of a little splash hits her ears she relieses that she should have gone down with them, because now everybody was starring at her and slowly creeping forward.

She takes a look around and sees that they are still docked, and that the crew are getting closer every second.

A man just jumps out at her and she just swings out one of the many daggers and stabs him in the gut, marks him, and throws him over. Suddenly more men charge at once, but she kills them as well as if she does this every day (actually, she does) and as if she could do this with her eyes closed and asleep. Every time they would charge at her, their number would get bigger and bigger. She just relieses, then, just how many there are. When she least expects it, they all get the same idea and charge all at once. She had little time to prepare herself for this, so she gets her dagger and cutlass ready for whatever may happen. She knocks down, kills, and signs, quite a few of them. She doesn't relies that half of 'em are behind her, with more coming. The ones behind her jump on her and pin her down. They take her down to the brig, only just finding out what she did, so they took her to the captains cabin and lock her in. Waiting for the captain, she decides to amuse herself. She wants to really get under his skin, so she rearranges nearly all his furniture, but in the middle she found his rum stash and just stops the rearranging. She sits down at the table and drinks like mad. There's only five bottles left when Jack gets back in his cabin after being filled in 'bout what happened.

He sees the woman, and then he sees the bottles. He looks at her in amazement. Not even he has consumed so much in one day. And she's not even totally drunk yet. Ten bottles of the strongest rum in the Caribbean. He just looked at her in total awe.

"Y- You drank all of these?" He asked, completely astonished.

"Yup. I expected it to be stronger, considering its yours." She walks a bit, kinda swaggering a bout. He finally looks away from her and is about to collapse on his desk, when he relieses what she did to his room.

"Bloody hell, woman! You can't just toy with a mans things 'til your little hearts satisfied you know! I belong to them! I mean… they belong to me!" She giggles a bit.

"First off, I don't have a heart, incase you haven't noticed. I just killed a bit more than half your bloody crew and I don't feel the slightest twinge of guilt or emotion. Second… are you sure you're a man? I mean, look at your room!" She swings her arms wildly as she speaks. "Whoa, I haven't been drunk in two days, and I'm almost there this time! Want to join me?" She starts for the rum again, but Jack stops her, a bit worried what she'll do if she drinks the other five.

"No more for tonight, luv. Now, to get down to business." He sits her down on his bed and he pulls up a chair in front of her.

"Normally, I don't let people go around killin' me crew. But! You can pay for it in a way." He smirks a bit and looks at her, deviously. But she punches that smirk off his face before he sees the fist coming.

"OW! Now pet, that's the second thing, you can't go around hitting me like that. Or doing this to me room." He points aimlessly around the cabin.

"You started it." She says, but he just ignores it, in a deep thinking moment.

"I know you're a very good pirate… but I don't exactly remember who you are and what ship your from. So, tell me everything. I can't exactly remember things when I'm in this state." You are about to ask 'what state. The state of idiocy?' but you shut your mouth and start to think 'bout how to start your story.

"Ummm… alright. I'm Captain Kat, mostly known as Demon. I captain the ship that goes by the name of Devils Three. It's called that because I'm in me own little sisterhood. There are two others, Captain Nat, aka: Lil' Devil, and Captain Vicky, aka: Death; or the Grim, as she's known in some other parts of the world. So, I came up with almost everything. Names, crew, ship, everything. We call ourselves Satans Sisters." She stops, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Then why are you in Tortuga? Away from your ship?" Jack asks.

"Well, I was visiting an old relative, they have grown very ill and so, being the one most in charge of the ship, I ordered them to go in search of just one treasure and come back as soon as they've got it. That'll give me time to take care of me relative and help out. I was in the middle of doing that until ye came along… great going Jack!" She yells out the last part. Feeling a strong urge to attack him right at that moment.

"That's CAPTAIN, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow. And after what you've just done I think it'll do you good to remember that."

"I say again… YOU started it. I did nothing. It was all you, you mangy beast." Her hand, slowly edging towards a dagger hidden on her leg. He pulls the hand away. He then sees her start for one behind her shoulder and he grabs her shoulder right on its side. She flinches at the touch. He starts to pull up the sleeve…

**Hello Hello everyone! It's me, Capn't Kat, and I be back! I have to change more of the chapters, because it keeps getting deleted (all because it used to be a Jack/You fic!) so it may take some time. But, please, even if you have already read it, I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed, even if it's highly flammable. **

**Capn't Kat**


	5. Chapter 5: Then What?

Chapter 5:Then what?

At first he sees only a bunch of cuts and blood. But then as he looks a bit harder he sees it looks like a map.

"Wha's this?" He asks.

"Wha's wha'?" She asks, as if she has nothing on her. She moves to pull down the sleeve but he stops her.

"Tell me wha' this is." He says to her. "It looks like a map. But fer wha'?" He seems to say the rest to himself.

"If ye let me go Ill tell ye."

"Before I do tha'. Fer wha' treasure is this?"

"What makes ye think its fer treasure?" She looks him in the eyes.

No, she thinks. I cant, not again. Stupid eyes. Me one weakness.

She quickly looks away.

"If its not fer treasure. Then what could it be fer?" He looks at her then back at her shoulder.

"Im not to sure." She paused for a moment. "I have no memory of when I was small. Except fer one small part. One day, me 8th birthday, men came to our house. Killed everybody but me. I fought, he said something bout me and me future. I remember he said that one day, many years from then, he would see me again and I could be of some use."

"What does that have to do with this thing here, luv?"

"I think he put it there. I saw him again yesterday mornin'. I don't remember much, again, except fer the part where he did this to me while I was still awake. He said again that I shouldn't wander off to far, he will be needin' me soon."

Jack leaves the room. Comes back again with cloth, water, and rum.

He placed it on the floor near her and he started to clean and fix the shoulder.

As he looked closer, he noticed scars all along her arm. Very faint scars. He looked at her other arm and saw the same thing.

"Where did these come from?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Some are from fights. But most of them…."

"Wha' luv? 'Most of 'em' wha'?"

"I did most of them. With me dagger. Only me ship mates know bout 'em." She looked at the scars with sorrow on her face. She couldn't bare to think about the past, or parts that she may remember. She spent all this time trying to forget it, even if it was just momentarily.

"Why?" He said, with what sounded like, concern in his voice.

"Why not?" Is all she said, as-a-matter-factly.

She looked at her arms again. Rubbing her callused hands over them and at some spots, tracing them with your fingers.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. Something that hasn't happened since she was very little. She didn't even cry when her whole family died. Something else that hasn't happened in a very long time, happened. A thought, a thought she hasn't thought in an even longer time.

'What have I done?'

She quickly covered up the scars of the past and fought back the tears. Only a few dripped down her face, making wet marks through all the dirt on her face.

She tried to hide them before Jack could see, but it was too late. He saw the tears and the pain on her face.

"Luv? C'mon. Tell ol' Jack bout yer troubles." He tried to wipe the tears away, but she didn't let him touch her. It's obvious that she doesn't trust men. That there was only one she ever trusted. 'He ripped your heart out.' She thought. People (even she) said that she had no heart at all, the only part of heart that she did have, was blacker than the blackest of nights.

"Can ye take me to me ship? It should be round here somewhere."

"No luv. I don't think so."

"Fine then. Are we going to Tortuga by any chance?"

"Aye. Why do ye ask?" He looks at her suspiciously.

"No reason. Jest thought that it would be great to go to Tortuga some time. Havent been there in a while."

"Ok…. Well. About that map thingy on your shoulder. The man who gave it to you. Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Not really. I jest remember that he looked really old, had a big hat. That's bout as much as I can."

"We are going to visit an old friend in Tortuga while we are there. He could probably help us find out bout this little thing on your arm there. So no tryin to escape or else Im not gonna tell ye what it means and yell have to figure out what this man wants with ye all by yer onesies. Savvy?"

"Then what?"

Jacks POV

Tears. Why does she have tears in her eyes? Whats all this bout? Jack thinks, oh…. Well that explains the scars. Why on earth would she hurt herself like that?

Shes so pretty she shouldn't be actin like this.

"Fine then. Are we going to Tortuga by any chance?" She asks.

Why would she want to know? What is she thinking of? Whats going on inside that pretty little head?

Kats POV

Not again. I gotta stay away from him. Hes gonna hurt me jest like the other. But what would it matter? Its not like I can feel much now anyway. Im to numb from all the pain Ive had. I could get stabbed and not even know it until somebody told me. He he…. That's actually kinda funny….

Wait a minute. Tortuga! Its me only chance. If we get off there then I can get back to me ship! I jest hope shes there. She should be…. It is where I told 'em to wait fer me if theres been no word from me fer a week. I haven't written to 'em in a week and a half. They gotta be there…. But when I get off, how will I lose Jack? Hell find me, most likely. He seems good at that.

When I get away from him. Then what?

Hello! More still too come, it gets much better, I promise you. So, please, bare with me through the extremely bad parts. ) Thanks, mates.

CaptnKat


End file.
